disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Buster
Level: Zenith 9 Spell Resistance: no You can access a series of personal abilities learned from watching your allies fight over the years, and working on the best defenses to combat them if ever the situation would arise. Activating this technique is a standard action, and lasts for 1 round per 2 levels. Activating it means selecting one of the protocols form the list below. Subsequent activations of this technique can allow multiple protocols to be active at once, however the same one cannot be active more than once at a time. Revengeance Protocol: You gain a cumulative damage reduction like ability. When a creature strikes you in a round, you negate 5 damage. Every time you are struck in that round by the same creature, add an additional 5 to the amount you reduce. (Example, if attacked 10 times by the same creature in 1 round you would negate 5 damage, then 10, then 15, 20, 25, 30,35, 40, 45, 50). This resets at the end of the round and is applied before Damage reduction. In addition while this is active you gain immunity to vorpal weapons. Finally, you gain a +2 bonus to all attack rolls made while two weapon fighting. Timeforce Protocol: ''When a creature within 60 feet of you uses time stop or a similar ability, they take damage equal to your Charisma modifier X the number of rounds they have in time stop. This bypasses damage reduction. If they roll maximum in their rounds of time stop, they are staggered for the duration of their time stop. In addition, if a creature interacts with you in time stop, you can choose to do a few things. You can attempt to counter spell the ability, Cast the spell Teleport as an instant action, Plane shift as an instant action, or use the spell initiate psychic duel as an instant action. Whatever you choose, it ends the technique automatically afterward. ''Dark Knight Protocol: Make a bluff check against a creature when you make an attack against it. If successful, you still deal 1/2 damage with your attack, even if they negate the attack through methods like pringer protection or parrying. This can be used once per round. Also while this is active, if you have the spell flame strike, you can expend two spell slots to use it through a conductive weapon as if the spell were a touch attack. RMBO Protocol: Once per round you can choose to deal an additional amount of ice damage equal to the target's DR when you strike them, and oozes have only 75% fortification against critical hits from you. In addition, while this is active, your damage reduction increases by 6/-. Super Cobra Protocol: While this is active, all creatures within 100 feet take an amount of damage equal to your Charisma modifier every time they make a stealth, bluff, or sleight of hand check, or if they strike you with a CMB maneuver. This damage bypasses the enemy's damage reduction. In addition, you can end this technique immediately to produce the effects of a psionic reflect spell, when you reflect an attack this way, you deal your normal damage to the creature the attack is reflected back on. Bubby Protocol: You deal +3d6 divine damage on each attack made in a round. If used to attack a duke of hell, all of the damage dealt is divine. In addition, enemies struck must make a will saving throw DC: 19+ Charisma modifier or be effected with a dimensional tracer. If they teleport while this is active (And it remains until the technique's duration ends), they take 1d6 divine damage per 2 levels (Max 12d6). While this is active you gain a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls with guns. Apex Protocol: Any time a portal or gate spell is created within 60 feet of you, you can choose to violently close it as an instant action. This causes it to explode out to 30 feet, and enemies must make a reflex saving throw DC: 19+ Charisma modifier or take your normal damage as well as 1d6 per level (Max 10d6). In addition while this is active you gain a +6 bonus to spellcraft and caster level checks to dispel magic. Lil'Biscuits Prococol: Once per round you can use your counter spell ability to cancel an ability used by spending points from a pool, or gained from a one shot item (Such as a ki pool or a magical food), in addition to your usual ability to counterspell as an instant action. In addition while this is active, you gain fire and divine resistance 15. ''Blasted Butcher Protocol: ''While this is active you cut all damage from axes in half. Creatures with the vicious enchantment that strike you in combat have their damage from vicious maximized, and damage you deal with a vicious weapon is maximized as well. Also while this is active, you gain a +8 bonus to armor class against Outsiders.